<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Ain't Got Nothin' But Time by Lukas17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732047">We Ain't Got Nothin' But Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17'>Lukas17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hornitine Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Safe Sane and Consensual, Verbal Humiliation, quarantine more like hornitine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside their apartment the world had practically stopped. But inside the clock kept ticking along. There wasn't much going on to fill the time besides cooking good food and aggressively bending one another over any surface that will support their weight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hornitine Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Ain't Got Nothin' But Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I'm not quarantined. Technically. I work an essential job that is healthcare... related? Basically I work in a clinic environment but I don't speak with the patients. But I have more time on my hands because everything's closed and there's nowhere for me to foolishly spend my money. Cloud and Zack are quarantined too, but if I continue with this then it's not going to be really dealt with. Like, they're not going to get sick or anything they just gonna fuck. Let's say that instead of quarantining from a dangerous virus they're quarantining because they don't want to get the significantly less deadly restless leg syndrome.</p><p>Also this is my first time writing smut so be nice. I'm normally in the assassin/fantasy corner of the fic writing space.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Text] My vibrator and my backup vibrator ran out of power and I misplaced the cords. In case you are wondering if god hates me</p><p>If this were a year ago Cloud would be a bit put off by such a forward message. But in this moment today he read the text, then dropped his phone back into his pocket so he could grab the last grocery bag from the counter and carry it out the door. The store was a mere three blocks from their apartment. It was, at most, fifteen minutes. Zack could deal.</p><p>Thankfully Cloud’s walk was uneventful. Their neighborhood was quiet. People were friendly, but not overly chatty. He couldn’t complain, as he managed to make it to their apartment without being interrupted. He set the bags on the table and kicked the front door closed.</p><p>“Did you get my text?” Zack yelled from down the hallway.</p><p>“Yes!” Cloud answered, as he pulled the frozen goods out of the bag to dump into their freezer.</p><p>“Well you didn’t text me back.” Zack’s voice came out intentionally over dramatic as he plodded into the room looking amused. He wore a pair of soft, cotton pajama pants and a cotton shirt because not two weeks ago he’d traumatized both Cid and Tifa. The hardest lessons were learned once.</p><p>“I knew you weren’t going anywhere.”</p><p>“No where else to go.” Zack replied, his wrapped his arms around Cloud’s waste as the frozen chicken strips were shoved in the freezer.</p><p>It was the weekend and neither of them had much else to entertain themselves. Literally every fun thing two adults could do outside the home was canceled. As a result the only things they had to look forward to were the occasional zoom calls and lots of fucking.</p><p>And also feed their sourdough starter. It’s name was Lee.</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb.” Zack laid a kiss on the side of Cloud’s neck. Hands brushed over the zipper of Cloud’s jeans. “You in or out?”</p><p>“I’m only in if we can play a game.”</p><p>“Ooohh, what’s this one gonna be?”</p><p>“You in a subbing mood?”</p><p>“I am obvious in an anything mood just tell me what you want to do.” Zack sucked a hickey in the exposed bit of Cloud’s shoulder.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Fucking fuck monster.”</p><p>Cloud flinched as Zack blew a raspberry over the wound before letting go.</p><p>“How about a little humiliation? Do you need prep time?”</p><p>“Considering the fact that I’m throwing myself at you I think the answer to that is obvious. Do you have other stupid questions to ask while I find those cords I said I lost?”</p><p>“Someone’s in a bad mood.”</p><p>Zack unwound his arms and pulled back, “Oh look, I think I hear the buzz of a new bad dragon.”</p><p>Cloud spun around and grabbed Zack, pulling him backwards so Zack’s back hit his chest and Cloud had one arm around his waste. Similar to how they were before.</p><p>“A new bad dragon huh?” His right hand reached up and groped a pec, giving it a nice squeeze as Zack melted into his rough hold. “I think we’ll have to find a use for that tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Zack sighed. Cloud reached down and gave his half hard erection a quick squeeze, pulling a moan from Zack.</p><p>“So, now that you’re listening, here’s what I think. I think that you’re going to go and take all of this off.” He smack’s an ass cheek to emphasize the order, “Then change into something more appropriate, surprise me. When you’re done bring the camera with you.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>Cloud released Zack, who headed off to prepare with a spring in his step, and took the time to put the rest of the groceries away and also pull out some tomato sauce to defrost a bit for dinner that night. He then put away the laptops and shuffled through his many playlists until he settled on one aptly titled Fucklist#15.</p><p>Neither of them had a lot of clothes, at least not as much as other people in the scene tended to have, but they did each have enough that it would still be a surprise no matter what Zack put on. This was at least more fun then watching reruns of old cartoons.</p><p>Cloud didn’t have to wait long, nor was he disappointed. Zack, the human sexuality sledgehammer that he was, decided to get straight to the point. Putting on a pair of mesh shorts that stuck to him like a second skin, meaning that it actually showed off how hard Zack was.</p><p>Zack had not only changed, but also grabbed other supplies. Not only the requested camera but a few toys and a set of clamps and chains.</p><p>“You want to use all of these?”</p><p>“I dunno, get creative.” Zack said, leaning in to kiss Cloud’s cheek. “Sir.”</p><p>Zack had given him plenty of options and Cloud wracked his brain, trying to think up a satisfying scene. They’d been playing a bit more than usual and it was starting to get hard to stay fresh. But one could rarely go wrong by bending their boyfriend over the couch and tying his wrists together. Just tight enough to keep together, but with enough give for him to comfortable swing them over his head and to his front if need be.</p><p>“I think your ass is bigger now.” Cloud said casually, snapping the waistband of Zack’s shorts before reaching for the camera, “All those second helpings are catching up to you.”</p><p>“Come on spike.” Zack whined. Cloud made sure the camera’s click settings were on then stepped back and took a few shots of Zack from this position, the mesh was semi-opaque so he couldn’t see everything just yet.</p><p>“I think there are few people online interested in seeing these.” He teased.</p><p>They had camera rolls of lewd pictures and had posted none. Maybe one day they would. They both liked the idea of hundreds if not thousands of strangers getting off from their escapades, but they hadn’t exactly done anything yet.</p><p>“Who knows, I might be able to get you on all those thicc ass subreddits.” Cloud said. He set the camera in his pocket and went to knead at Zack’s ass again, his fingers slipped down to feel at Zack’s hole, which was currently filled with one of their plugs. “No wonder you were testy.”</p><p>“No shit. Put all this effort in and you’re focused on canned beans.”</p><p>Cloud smacked Zack’s left cheek and then pulled him to a standing position. “You laugh now, but there are plenty of guys out there who are going to be very happy I’m keeping you fed.”</p><p>From here he could see the way Zack’s face heated up.</p><p>“But it looks like we’re done with the appetizer.” Cloud said, picking up the clamps, “Let’s get onto the main course.”</p><p>He had an idea, patched together from some other scenes they’d had together. Cloud grabbed a metal straw, because they were both hippies and had plenty, which fit through the tiny chains that attached to the clamps. A clamp went on each nipple and a separate chain on each clamp. On the other end of the chains Cloud hung weights, light on their own but painful when hung from a nipple. He slipped the straw through the chains, both chains slipped around a bit as Cloud set the straw in Zack’s mouth but remained up for now. Zack stood stick straight as he tried to keep everything in it’s delicate balance.</p><p>But Cloud grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down to his knees, sending everything rocking though nothing gave. Zack grunted as his knees hit the floor.</p><p>“You know, I think this is where you really belong.”</p><p>Cloud reached over and pulled out one of the dildos Zack brought. It looked like a new bad dragon but Cloud never kept track of what they had, that was more Zack’s interest. It was big with a curved tip and ridges on the sides. Cloud made Zack lean forward as he got down and worked on replacing the plug with the toy.</p><p>“Shinra doesn’t need to reopen. You can make money here.” Zack groaned as Cloud pushed the toy further inside. “I’ll install cameras n’ charge five gil a minute for people to watch you fuck yourself all day. Put on a bit more weight and that’s all this ass’ll be good for.”</p><p>Zack whined and squirmed. His abs flexed as he tried to keep steady enough to keep the chains balanced without his arms while the toy was pushed further and further inside. Cloud helped him out by putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him, but he still pushed until the toy was seated as far as possible inside.</p><p>“See, this is what I’m talking about.” Cloud said, pulling out the camera once again. Zack’s brow was sweaty and his eyes shimmered as if he were about to cry. Cloud cupped Zack’s chin with his hand and took a few pictures. Then he went down. Taking shots of Zack’s pecs as he sat straight. The way his cock strained against his mesh shorts. “You should just go into porn and ditch the military. You’ve always done your best work on your knees.”</p><p>As Cloud took pictures Zack stayed as still as possible for as long as he could, because it wasn’t a question on if the chain would fall but when. Cloud stepped behind him, and Zack shuddered just a bit too hard thinking of what pictures he was taking and the left chain slipped from the straw.</p><p>Zack let out a grunt louder then the rest, and Cloud paused in his picture taking to circle around make sure nothing was actually hurt. Thankfully everything looked fine. All that was there was Zack, his head tilted to keep the other chain on the straw as the first chain dangled from his right nipple. It swung, just a few inches from the floor and thus no relief, as tears finally welled in Zack’s eyes. He bent forward looking for some relief. But also struggled to keep upright without the use of his hands. </p><p>“You gonna cry?” Cloud tapped the dangling chain with his toe. It swung back and forth more aggressively and made Zack whimper. “Nah, I bet you’re about to cum. Sluts like you get off on shit like this. You’ll let someone degrade you just because you know it’ll get them off.”</p><p>He thought about forcing Zack to respond. But he instead chose to take a step back out of Zack’s view, and head to the kitchen. Their floors didn’t really squeak but he made a show of opening some of the cabinets to fake like he was looking for something, taking out a bottle of olive oil to set on the counter as if he found was he wanted. He then quickly went back to Zack, standing behind him and clapped his hands just an inch or so from Zack’s ear.</p><p>The shock of this caused Zack to squawk. Which made the straw fall from his mouth and the weight to tug painfully on his nipple. Zack hissed and teetered back and forth,  wanting to get low enough to rest the two weights on the floor but also attempting to keep upright. The straw fell and bounced twice before rolling away from their little scene. Cloud thought he might fall, but Zack managed to keep upright even at the cost of his abused tits. Which was good, because Cloud didn’t really have anything prepared for if he did fall on his face.</p><p>“You like that huh?” He grabbed Zack’s chin again and pulled his face up, finally getting the tears he wanted.</p><p>“Mhm.” Zack replied. His breath came in shallow pants. Sometimes he didn’t really have the mental fortitude for words, so this would be over quick.</p><p>Cloud chuckled, “Of course you do. It’s what you’re good for.”</p><p>He began unzipping his jeans.</p><p>“I can’t wait until the clubs are back on. I wanna show off your new ass to everyone. Getting into the stage lineup will probably be difficult, but I’m sure if I loan you out to Lisa she’ll bump you out to the front.</p><p>Cloud pulled out his dick, he’d been hard for a while and had just enjoyed the background heat from it. Let it build slowly until now. He didn’t need to say anything to Zack, who opened his mouth so Cloud could just push inside. Honestly a tiny action that was so sexy Cloud had to pause in order to not immediately blow his load knowing that Zack was so eager to be doing this. That he enjoyed being humiliated as much as Cloud enjoyed inflicting it.</p><p>Once he’d settled down just a tad he slipped his fingers into Zack’s hair and held down, keeping Zack’s head in place as he began fucking Zack’s face. Zack wasn’t much of a blowjob guy, but he preferred face fucking because he didn’t really need to do anything besides keep his tongue out of the way. Cloud always tried to make it quick and painless keeping that in mind. Not that it was hard to be quick. All he needed to do was look down to see a tear fall as the weights tugged at Zack’s nipples and he struggled to keep up. The way Zack eagerly leaned in to the humiliation without a lick of shame. Cloud pulled out right before his orgasm hit, covering Zack’s face with his seed.</p><p>Cloud made sure to pull out the camera and get a couple of good shots. Zack’s tears mixing with the semen. Cloud reached down and slipped a thumb in Zack’s mouth for him to eagerly suck, which would’ve been enough to get Cloud up again if they hadn’t been fucking so much in the past week.</p><p>“Hmm, good boy.” He said, sliding his leg until he felt Zack’s hard dick rub up against his  calf. “I suppose you’ve earned a reward.”</p><p>Zack ground down on Cloud’s leg, his breath coming in shorter and shorter pants until he came with a small sigh. Cloud pulled his fingers from Zack’s mouth and instead carded them through Zack’s hair, gently brushed away stray strands. Today’s scene wasn’t particularly intense in the grand scheme of things. And Zack eventually opened his eyes.</p><p>“We should do this more often.”</p><p>“We’ve practically done it every day. My dick’s about to fall off.” He helped Zack off the floor and they cleaned up the area. The playlist was turned off and instead they switched to netflix to watch The Witcher again. Zack took a quick shower then parked his butt on the couch while Cloud got to work on the meatballs, simmering them in the once frozen tomato sauce to warm up then boiled pasta.</p><p>“What the hell, did you stuff them with lead or something?” Zack asked, almost dropping the plate when he wasn’t braced for the weight.</p><p>“Just gotta make sure that ass stays thicc.”</p><p>Zack nearly spat out his pasta as he laughed. Their couch was now permanently stained with red sauce and Cloud found himself not minding even though his mother picked it out. Really this quarantine could’ve been worse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>